Am I Evil?
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Cameron Phillips has a question that she believes Sarah Connor can answer, but what if she doesn't like the answer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own, might wish I did, but I don't.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy, though please read and review to tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**"Sarah?" Her voice was almost as soft as the silence, but still it managed to ring out loudly piercing through the almost palatable quiet.

"What?" The woman replied, turning her back on the girl and hunching over the desk as she cleaned off her gun.

"Am I evil?" From most mothers to their daughters the obvious reply to that sentence would be no. From Sarah Connor, mother of John Connor one day saviour of the world, to Cameron Phillips the Terminator sent back to save her son it was a little more complicated than normal.

"Why?" The raven haired woman replied, taking a moment to stare at the other girl over her shoulder before she returned to the task she had previously been concentrating on. She wondered for a moment whether or not she should have been loading the gun and firing the clip of bullets at the brunette, but she didn't. Sometimes afterwards she still questioned herself over why she didn't.

"Am I evil because of what I am?" Cameron replied, moving forward so that she was stood leaning back against the wall next to Sarah, looking down at what she was doing. "I'm a Terminator. Aren't we trying to kill the Terminators and SkyNet because of what they are doing, the evil that they are doing. Doesn't that therefore mean I myself am evil? Even if I help the good does being a Terminator mean that I am evil?"

Sarah's dark green eyes looked up into Cameron's deep chocolate brown pair. She concentrated on the look that she saw. The intensity of feeling she saw there surprised her, but what surprised her more was which feeling she was seeing. It wasn't just a blank stare; she saw hope, maybe that she would tell her that she wasn't evil. She saw doubt; doubt in herself that she was actually the nightmare that plagued Derek, John and Sarah herself.

"You are not evil Cameron." Sarah said gently, thinking for a moment and then reaching out to take the girl's hand within her own to pull it closer to her. With her other hand she grasped the barrel of the gun and lifted it pressing it into the Terminator's grasp and closing the girl's fingers around it. "Do you feel tempted to use it? To kill me?"

"No!" The Terminator replied indignantly thrusting the gun back into Sarah's hands and moving, no stumbling, away so that she was not in range of grasping the gun again.

Sarah reached a hand forward and wrapped it around the girl's wrist to pull her closer again, "Then how can you be evil? Humans are the Terminators enemies. If you were evil you would have seen that and killed me. Numerous times you've had a gun and the opportunity to kill me, John or even Derek and you haven't."

"My mission is to protect John Connor." Cameron replied keeping her eyes trained on the gun in Sarah's free hand.

The raven haired woman stared at it for a moment before she placed it down on the table and raised both hands so that they were level with her head, palms out open showing that there was nothing inside them; nothing for the girl to fear. "I am not John Connor, neither is Derek Reese John Connor."

Cameron cocked her head to the side as if she was confused before she shook her head and replied with the same, "My mission is to protect John Connor."

"Your mission is not to protect Sarah Connor or Derek Reese though, and yet you have multiple times while putting your own continued function on the line. That was your choice; it didn't need to be made to protect John Connor."

"Your logic… must be flawed. I am a Terminator." The young girl stubbornly replied shaking her head from side to side.

Sarah groaned a little before she replied, "Haven't you been programmed with free will though? Isn't this your choice?"

"Yes." Was the brunette Terminator's short reply.

"Cameron, you are no more evil than a little girl who is the daughter of a murderer." Sarah spoke gently, reaching out with her hand to hold the other girl's hand within her own.

"I have killed though…" Cameron said in return, turning her head so that she was not facing Sarah, not having to look into her eyes any longer.

"You have killed to protect the people you love-" Sarah had to pause for a moment when she spoke those words. Since when had she thought that the Terminator had any feelings? When had she come to believe her to be a person and not just a machine? Sarah didn't know, but she did know that she believed it to be true.

"But I am a machine, a robot, doesn't that mean that I don't have feelings?"

Sarah sighed in frustration and decided to play the argument a slightly different way. She pulled the girl closer by her hand, then used the other to turn the girl's head towards her holding her gently against her body. "Do you feel anything now?"

"Sarah?" The words escaped Cameron's mouth as nothing more than a strangled gasp as she stood rigid in the older woman's embrace.

The raven haired woman shook her head and determinedly pressed her lips to the brunette's. Their lips pressed together slickly, moving over one another sending sparks down each of the womens spines from where their lips touched. "Sarah." The name was only a breathless moan.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second installation of my story, Am I Evil, is here and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review with your thoughts at the end, anything about it is free for commenting! Even the way I write if you want, I'm always looking for ways to improve. Thanks for your time! :)**

**

* * *

**The raven haired woman stood for a moment panting while resting her head on the shoulder of the taller woman that stood in front of her. She wondered what she had just done; however, she couldn't find it in herself to dislike the kiss or the feelings that had rushed through her body while she was connected to the beautiful brunette Terminator.

"How did that feel Cameron?" She asked, pulling away from the girl slightly so that she could look up into the deep chocolate pools of Cameron's eyes.

The younger girl, no matter if she was a machine she was still younger, looked down at the mother of Earth's saviour wondering what she meant by feel. She wondered if she meant the sensations that she had experienced against her lips, or the way that her fake heart had sped up until it was beating erratically and pounding against her rib cage. "I…" The girl started to say before she swallowed to clear her dry throat and made another attempt at speaking, "I felt, wonderful."

"Not evil in anyway then, Cameron?" Sarah spoke gently, her hands had long since let go of the other girl's and were now resting around her shoulder, fingers playing idly with the long brown hair that she was just coming to realise was beautifully soft.

"No. Not evil. Loved." Cameron stated before leaning down again to press her lips to the woman in front of her. She wasn't sure what she was experiencing . She did know that Sarah's lips tasted very nice when they had her lip gloss smeared over them and they were pressed against her own. She also knew that she was becoming addicted to the way that her programs reacted to the raven haired woman's kiss even after just one.

Sarah was more than happy to press her lips against the brunette's again, even going as far as to tangle her fingers in the girl's hair to pull them even closer together. The front of their bodies rubbed against one another causing each of the women to groan into the others mouth. The older woman smirked against Cameron's mouth as she wondered how experienced with kissing the Terminator was. The smirk was soon wiped off her lips when a playful tongue slipped out of the brunette's mouth and swiped out over her bottom lip. A gasp was torn from her throat as her lips parted in both surprise and want.

The younger girl's tongue licked over the woman's bottom lip for a moment, tasting the strawberry lip gloss that she had left there before she dipped her tongue into the woman's mouth happily. Her playful tongue caressed Sarah's, flicking over the tip before tangling in the woman's mouth.

Minutes later Sarah pulled away from the kiss out of breath and panting into Cameron's mouth. "You? When?" She asked in a daze as the girl tilted her head back to kiss down her neck.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Cameron asked, pulling away from Sarah for long enough to look into her dark green eyes.

"I think the answer to that is no, not right now anyway, it seems you have a lot more infiltration programs than I thought would be necessary." Sarah smirked at the girl who was now holding her gently in her arms.

Cameron cocked her head to the side a little bit but smiled a shaky smile at the woman in her arms. "I don't understand."

The green eyed woman laughed just slightly for a second before she responded to the girl, "You are a good kisser Cameron, and I wasn't expecting it to be frankly honest."

"You mean you enjoyed it too?" The brunette replied, a glad smile starting to spread from the corners of her lips as she grinned at the raven haired woman.

"I enjoyed it a lot." Sarah uttered softly to the brunette before she leaned forward to press her lips against Cameron's again. The brunette felt Sarah smiling against her lips before she felt something else against them: a hot and playful tongue. Cameron felt Sarah's tongue flick back and forth over her bottom lip, which made the girl wonder if she was enjoying the taste of her lip gloss. After a couple of moments of the tongue flicking her lip the brunette felt Sarah moving it forward, almost as if she was asking to gain entry into her mouth. Which was when the unneeded gasp came and Cameron's mouth fell open for the raven haired woman to plunder.

Their tongues grappled in Cameron's mouth, sliding over one another playfully one second before flicking or licking hard. Teeth came into play as Sarah bit down on the end of Cameron's tongue gently before she sucked on the playful appendage. A moan was ripped out of the brunette's mouth as she felt the sucking motion of the older woman's mouth and started to imagine it elsewhere.

"Sarah…" The name was uttered as a breathy moan which caused the woman in question to smile brightly against Cameron's lips. A moment later she had broken the kiss and was kissing down Cameron's throat.

"I… I've never felt this before." The Terminator's voice sounded almost strangled in a way. The tone denoted just how pleasurable the brunette felt that the touch was.

"What does it feel like?" Sarah murmured against the fake pulse point on the side of Cameron's neck. She debated for a moment whether or not it would have an effect on the raging pulse that she felt there if she were to bite down on the spot and suck the skin into her mouth.

Cameron groaned as she felt the woman's teeth on her neck. She moaned louder when she felt the sucking motion that came with the teeth. "Sarah…" She muttered softly. The brunette's nails dug into Sarah's shoulders holding her in place; though she made sure not to press or squeeze too hard.

"What does it feel like Cameron?" Sarah growled, her voice taking on the edge of annoyance. Even though in reality she was feeling very pleased with herself for getting the normally stoic Terminator to feel light headed and to moan.

The brunette tried to swallow so that she could speak, but the way that Sarah kept biting down and sucking on her neck scrambled her thought processes. It was like her CPU was misfiring and sending impulses to parts of her body that made no sense. The scary thing for Cameron wasn't that though, it was the fact she enjoyed it. "It feels like there is a fire running through my veins, heat and energy pulsing in my blood. It feels like I'm being electrocuted and my mind is misfiring. It feels like… it feels human."

"Human." Sarah muttered against the skin, smiling a large and bright smile. "You feel human because of me?"

"Yes." The brunette moaned in reply, tilting her head to the side providing the older woman with more access to her neck, "Please Sarah continue."


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I Evil?" Chapter Three: Showing Cameron's Humanity.

"Please Sarah, continue," Cameron moaned as she arched her neck back practically begging Sarah to suck and nibble on her neck.

"You want me to continue do you?" The raven haired woman replied softly as she scratched her fingers down Cameron's side until they were resting on the girl's hips. The green eyed woman pulled away from the Terminator's neck to look into her eyes. Eyes that were filled with an emotion that a few hours before Sarah would have been unable to admit she could see there. Sarah looked deeply into the brown pools that reflected Cameron's want and love.

"Yes, please," Cameron moaned softly, "Sarah, I've never felt like this before."

"You've never felt human before?" Sarah asked softly as she trailed kisses over the girl's cheeks, following her jaw line until she met her lips.

"Never like this." The brunette answered softly as she tangled her fingers in the older woman's hair.

"We'll have to change that then." Sarah replied softly as she slid her hands down into the back of Cameron's blue jeans scratching her nails over Cameron's ass. The older woman gasped when she felt the fact that the girl wasn't wearing panties, "Cameron, are you not wearing underwear?"

"I'm wearing underwear." The brunette Terminator replied softly.

"What kind?" Sarah asked as her fingers felt around the girl's ass lovingly.

"I'm wearing a thong." Cameron answered as she gripped Sarah's jaw and pulled her lips up so they were pressed against hers. The Terminator's tongue licked over Sarah's bottom lip tasting the lips gloss she'd left there and the underlying intoxicating taste of Sarah Connor.

"Oh fuck," Sarah moaned as she imagined the Terminator standing in front of her in just her bra and thong. "That is so beautiful."

"Beautiful?" The brunette asked in reply. "I thought that was a human quality?"

"It is." The raven haired woman replied softly, "But you also have human qualities Cameron, and you are beautiful."

Sarah desperately wanted the brunette to understand what she was saying, and believe it as well. The girl was very beautiful; Cameron was what Sarah dreamed of at night. "Just let me show you how beautiful you are Cameron." Sarah whispered lovingly in the girl's ear as she kissed the Terminator's neck softly, feeling the fake pulse throbbing against her tongue as she kissed and licked at the girl's flesh.

"How are you going to show me that?" Cameron asked softly her hands sliding down Sarah's sides until they dipped into the edge of the raven haired woman's underwear.

"Just let me do all the touching." Sarah replied as she took the girl's hands within her own and led her towards her bedroom. Sarah opened the door motioning for the brunette to go through the door first, "Sit down on the bed and wait for me."

Cameron nodded at the woman before moving towards the bed. The Terminator went and sat on the edge of the bed, her increased weight not showing as the mattress dipped no more than normal for an average human. The brunette watched as Sarah moved through the doorway, closing the door behind her and walked to the windows closing the curtains leaving the room in a muted glow.

Sarah walked over to where Cameron perched against the side of the bed and smiled down at the brunette settling herself on her knees in front of the girl. Cameron looked down into the raven haired woman's green eyes and smiled a tentative smile at her, "What do we do from here?" She asked in a small voice.

"Now, we kiss." Sarah replied, "And then we go from there."

"Okay," Cameron breathed softly as she leaned down, tangling her hands in Sarah's locks to pull the older woman closer to her before slipping her tongue inside the warm wet cavern of Sarah's mouth.

"Let me show you," Sarah whispered softly to the brunette as their lips locked together tightly. Sarah's playful tongue slipped out from between her lips and licked along the Terminator's bottom lip, tasting the young woman's strawberry lip gloss as it moved.

"Sarah?" Cameron moaned softly as she tried to understand what was happening, and why her body felt as if it was almost burning with want for the older woman.

"Shush." The raven haired woman returned just as softly, pressing her tongue against Cameron's red lips and trying to sneak it into the girl's mouth. She paused for a moment as she understood that Cameron was not just going to let her in, so instead she changed her tact and placed her fingers underneath the Terminator's tank top and moved them up so that her fingers could stroke across the girl's bra line.

"Sarah..." Cameron moaned softly opening her mouth unconsciously to the woman's tongue as she released a gasp.

The older woman grinned almost victoriously as her tongue slipped inside Cameron's mouth, moving until it was playing with the girl's own tongue; stroking over the tip and flicking against the underside.

Cameron's fingers dug hard into the top of Sarah's head as she felt the sensations running all along her nerves from her tongue to her crotch. The Terminator didn't understand why her body was reacting that way to such a simple action, one that should not have made her feel the pleasure that she did. "Sarah?" The girl asked worriedly as the woman moaned into her mouth.

"Shush Cameron." Sarah uttered in reply, "You're doing everything right."

"Really?" Cameron asked softly, but before she could say anything further Sarah leaned forward again quickly and pressed her lips to Cameron's standing up slightly so she could press the two of them back onto the bed so that she had more room to explore Cameron's body.

Once they were lying on with Cameron's back against the covers of the bed and Sarah settled on the girl's hips the older woman pulled away for a moment and smiled down at her young charge. "Don't worry about anything. Just let me show you."

"I will." The Terminator replied softly, arching her hips into the woman's touch as she tried to get them closer together.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

"Am I Evil?" Chapter Four: Showing her Beauty.

Sarah looked down at the panting brunette and smiled at the state she had managed to get the Terminator into. Derek would never have believed that something so inhuman could manage to look so human, but at that moment in time there was nothing more that Cameron could do to look human. The panting and blushing brunette was everything that Sarah imagined she was when she was laying on her back for the first time about to have sex with someone.

The raven haired woman ran her hand over the brunette's side gently stroking at the girl's skin as she did so, feeling the heat of the almost human flesh under her fingertips and loving the way that goosebumps popped up on Cameron's skin under her touch. "Thank you," She whispered to the girl, thankful for the fact that she had wanted her to be the first one to do this to her, the first one to make her feel human.

It seemed like the Terminator girl didn't hear what Sarah had said because she didn't reply, and instead all that she did was run her hands down the raven haired woman's back to settle them on the woman's hips. Then the brunette tugged lightly, not enough to move Sarah but enough to tell the woman that Cameron was not in the mood for being played with.

"Just have patience." Sarah murmured softly as she trailed kisses up and down Cameron's neck, smirking as she heard a groan and then a gasp escape Cameron's lips.

The older woman's fingers skimmed down over the top of the brunette's t-shirt, reaching the hem of it and then dipping under the edge so that they were underneath again. Once there the digits worked their way up to the edge of Cameron's bra and cupped the girl's soft breasts in the palms of Sarah's hands so that she could feel their weight perfectly under her touch.

"Sarah..." Cameron moaned, arching her back when she felt the woman's thumbs stroking over her hard nipples straining through her bra.

The raven haired woman smirked again pulling her hands away from Cameron's breasts and down to the hem of the girl's top before grasping it tightly and pulling it up and over the girl's head before throwing it behind her. Cameron lay under Sarah's piercing gaze in nothing more than her bra, but she didn't stray from Sarah's look, instead her chest flushed and her breathing increased.

"Please..." Cameron uttered the word softly in a way that she didn't usually do.

Sarah nodded her head for a moment and cupped the girl's breasts with her hands again, thumbs returning to the perky nipples to stroke softly, exciting them under the fabric. Taking one of her hands away from Cameron's breasts Sarah reached under the girl and deftly managed to undo the clasp of her bra. As her fingers trailed along the girl's arms bringing the straps down so that she could throw the bra away over her shoulder she gently kissed up Cameron's neck to her pulse point. Her playful tongue flicked at the fake throbbing of the girl's pulse.

"Sarah," Cameron moaned softly as her fingers caressed the top of the raven haired woman's head softly, her fingers trailing through the woman's long locks of fine hair before moving down towards the woman's shoulders.

"Silly Girl," Sarah replied as she kissed down Cameron's neck and over to the girl's chest. Sarah settled herself between Cameron's legs and kissed over the Terminator's breasts.

Sarah took one of the girl's nipples into her mouth, sucking lovingly on the girl's hard nub making it even harder than it had been before. Cameron arched her back and pressed the older woman's head into her chest, trying to get Sarah as close as possible. She tried to get the woman to take more of her breast into her mouth.

"Sarah," The girl whined softly, trailing her hands down Sarah's back trying to get the woman to go lower, though for what reason she didn't understand. She just knew that it would be better when she was lower.

The raven haired woman took the girl's other nipple into her mouth, moving her tongue over the top of it and flicking it with her tongue lovingly. She moaned loudly at the taste of the girl's skin, lovingly the tang as it hit her tongue practically begging for a chance to taste more of the girl.

"God Cameron," She moaned softly, pressing her head down to kiss along the girl's stomach and down to her hips. Sarah's mouth met the line of the girl's jeans and groaned when she realised that she would have to stop to remove them.

Cameron pressed her hips up into Sarah's touch as she tried unconsciously to help the older woman take her clothes off. The raven haired adult just smiled at the girl's actions, popping the button of the tight blue jeans undone with her right hands as she started to work the pants off with her left. As she pulled on the fabric of the girl's jeans she trailed behind the fabric with her lips and kisses, working down the path that she was creating on the girl's legs.

"Sarah..." Cameron's low voice moaned softly as the Terminator buried her hand in Sarah's hair and tugged to bring the woman up to her lips.

"What?" The older woman asked concerned as she looked into Cameron's eyes.

"Kiss me." The Terminator uttered softly as she tilted her head up and moved to capture Sarah's lips within her own. The raven haired woman smirked for a moment before she pressed her lips back against Cameron's and flicked her tongue over the girl's bottom lip.

"You just have to ask." She said softly before nipping Cameron's bottom lip with her teeth gently.

The older woman gripped the jeans and tugged them one final time so that she could throw them away from Cameron's body. Now as she stared down at the brunette all that was covered up was the girl's pussy. Something that made Sarah feel incredibly happy because she was going to be the first person to see Cameron in that state. She would be the first person to make the girl feel like she was flying in the clouds.

"Just trust me Cameron, everything will be alright." She whispered softly into the girl's ear as she kissed down the brunette's neck.

Sarah smiled as she kissed at the girl's neck, loving the feeling of the girl's throbbing pulse against the underside of her tongue. The way she could feel the increased flow of Cameron's fake blood around her system making it seem like her body was one of an excited human woman thrilled her. The level of realism was intoxicating to Sarah, and instead of making her feel scared it made her happy.

The older woman's hands caressed down Cameron's sides lovingly. Her nails scraped along old scars left from the girl protecting either Sarah or John from some evil they couldn't save themselves from. Tears were brought to Sarah's eyes when she imagined the wounds or the blows that must have connected with the girl's body to leave some of those marks on her precious flesh. Sarah knew that if a human went through the things that Cameron regularly went through they would have been dead a long time ago.

Sarah's lips descended down the girl's neck and across her collar bone, lovingly kissing away the hurt that Sarah imagined she had caused at some point in the girl's past. As her lips kissed at Cameron's chest her right hand cupped the girl's crotch and pressed the brunette's pink panties up into her pussy rubbing against her hard.

Cameron's hips lifted up into the air at the feeling and she moaned loudly. Sparks were travelling throughout her body misfiring in the CPU as she tried to make sense of them and the sensation they were caused by. Sarah's name was drawn from Cameron's lips in a moan like fashion as the girl's back arched into the woman's touch.

Sarah's lips twisted into a smirk as she sat up and looked down at the heaving panting body of the girl below her. She watched the way that the Terminator's chest rose and then fell in great pants as she took in air. She smiled as she saw a blush cover the girl's face and chest as the brunette looked back up into her eyes.

"Please Sarah, continue." The Terminator uttered softly as she stared up into the woman's eyes.

"I will." Sarah replied softly, "Just enjoying your beauty."

After those words the older woman shimmed down the bed until she was sitting at Cameron's feet, and looked up towards the girl's panties. "Those have to come off." She said.

The brunette took it upon herself to remove the panties thinking that it would help speed the situation up and get Sarah to stop teasing her. Cameron was sure the older woman was teasing her, drawing out her pleasure in an exquisite display of torturous teasing; she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Long Terminator fingers gripped the edges of the pink panties and tugged, efficiently tearing the fabric and ripping them away from the brunette's body, leaving her totally naked in the middle of Sarah Connor's bed. The raven haired woman blushed a little at the show of strength, but then as the shiver came down her spine she realised that she liked it when Cameron showed her just how strong her actually was. The fact that Cameron was submitting to her and allowing her to do what she wanted without taking control of the situation made Sarah wet between her thighs.

"Beautiful." The older woman whispered softly. Her eyes locked with the girl's wet pussy lips. She stared at the little drops of the girl's wetness clinging to tiny hairs between her legs and the way her thighs flexed as Cameron spread her legs further apart.

Sarah didn't even realise what she was doing as she leaned forward and slipped her tongue out from between her lips running it along the Terminator's wet cunt.

Cameron's hips pressed upwards into Sarah's mouth as she tried to get the older woman closer to her body. She didn't totally understand why she wanted the woman to be there but somehow she knew that she did. Cameron was sure that she had not been programmed with the idea that she would one day have sexual encounters with a human. Nonetheless she was very glad her designers decided that area was important for her blending into a human society.

Cameron's long pale fingertips trailing down over her own stomach until they met Sarah's hair where they tangled in the long raven locks and pressed the woman tighter to her pussy.

Sarah couldn't honestly say that she minded being where she was between the girl's legs. The tastes that flooded her mouth made her wish she could remain there for the rest of the day just licking at Cameron's sweet come and feeling the hot flesh of the girl beneath her tongue.

Moving forward slightly when she felt Cameron's hips bucking up into her touch Sarah flicked her tongue over the girl's clit and sucked on it hard. She smirked hearing the loud groan escape the Terminator's lips.

Cameron was not the only one happily surprised by just how much she moaned, because all the sensations each of them felt went straight from there body's flowing down their nerves to settle between their legs causing their cunts to throb almost painfully.

"Sarah," Cameron moaned breathlessly as she tried to get the raven haired woman to listen to her for a second, "Please I want to see you naked." The girl uttered softly with an almost pleading tone to her voice. A voice Sarah thought no Terminator should have, but with Cameron it just felt completely right.

The raven haired woman stared down into the Terminator's brown eyes thoughtfully for a moment before she nodded and slipped off the bed. Standing next to the queen sized bed on the floor Sarah looked down at the naked form of the brunette. She gazed at the way that the girl's chest rose and fell with every breath that she took and the flat smooth plain of the girl's stomach that enticed Sarah like nothing she had ever experienced before. She could feel the want for the girl inside her stomach as it bubbled and then moved up to her lungs causing them to tighten.

The older woman smiled softly down at Cameron for a moment before she took the bottom of her t-shirt into her hand and tugged it upwards off her body, as it slid over her head Sarah lost sight of the brunette's expression but the gasp that she heard as it came off over her breasts was enough to tell her that the brunette was very happy with what she saw.

"Beautiful." Cameron whispered softly as she reached a hand out to touch the raven haired woman's stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath her fingertips as she did so.

Sarah tossed the shirt behind her and smirked down at the brunette, slipping her tanned hands down the front of her body and cupping her breasts through her bra. The woman's fingers lightly teased at her nipples as they grew hard underneath Cameron's gaze.

Slipping her hand away from her breasts the woman scraped her fingernails down her toned stomach and into the band of her jeans, smiling brightly at the gasp that Cameron gave when they disappeared under the fabric. She cupped herself through the fabric of her panties, feeling her wetness soaking through the material. Sarah drew her hands out of her jeans and snapped the button undone, pulling the zipper down and tugging on her jeans to make them slide off her thighs and down her legs.

Cameron's brown eyes focused on the jeans as they slid down Sarah's toned legs revealing even more flesh for her eyes to feast on as she watched the woman undress. "Beautiful." Cameron murmured softly from her position on the bed, staring at the older woman before her as she undressed.

"Silly," Sarah muttered under her breath as she unsnapped the clasp of her bra and let it slide off her body and onto the floor.

Cameron's eyes snapped up to the woman's breasts, taking in their softness and fullness as she tried to store the sight of them into her memory. After a couple of moments Sarah's hands slipped down her body until they were at her waist. She hooked her fingers in the band of her panties and smiled down at the girl.

"You want these gone too, Cameron?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes." The Terminator replied straight forwardly, throwing her legs off the side of the bed and standing before Sarah, "I'll do it though."

The brunette's long pale fingers replaced Sarah's on the band of her panties and tugged gently, moving the material so that it slid down off the raven haired woman's hips and then dropped to the floor.

Cameron's eyes had been focused on the panties as they made their journey to the ground and so she trailed her eyes slowly up Sarah's long legs taking in every new inch wondrously. The brunette leaned forward, placing her lips on the woman's hip bone before proceeding to suck lightly on the flesh there causing the older woman to moan.

Sarah's hands drifted down towards Cameron's hair, taking the long locks of it into her hands and clenching them around the girl's fine brown hair. "God Cameron," She moaned pulling the Terminator closer to her body.

The girl just smirked as she pressed her lips to the inside of Sarah's thigh, moving her kisses upwards softly until she was between Sarah's legs. "I want you." The girl moaned softly, poking her tongue out from her lips and flicking it against Sarah's wet folds like she had seen the other women do on her "educational videos". Sarah seemed to like the movement of her tongue there because her neck arched backward and a loud moan was expelled from her lips.

Sarah gripped the Terminator's shoulders hard pressing her back down onto the bed following the girl down as Cameron's superior strength lowered them both slowly. "Cameron, let me show you."

The brunette nodded after a couple of seconds, seeming to be sad that she wasn't going to get to continue exploring the area between Sarah's legs.

The raven haired woman laughed slightly when she noticed the pout on Cameron's lips, "You'll get your turn. I just want to have my turn."

The Terminator lay back on the bed, giving Sarah free roam of her body. An opportunity the woman happily took as she proceeded to kiss down the length of Cameron's neck towards her chest. Sarah's lips travelled to the Terminator's right nipple, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it lightly. Cameron's back arched beneath her as impulses travelled around her body, and she didn't know just how to react.

Sarah listened to the way that the girl's body was responding to her touches; the moans that were escaping her pink lips and the way that the girl's body was arching. Abandoning Cameron's nipple she proceeded to lick down to the brunette's navel, slipping her tongue into it and swirling it around before she continued on her journey lower.

"Please," The one word escaped Cameron's lips in a low tone as she whined at the woman on top of her.

Sarah looked up into the Terminator's dilated eyes, and saw something that surprised her. There was nothing in the girl's gaze that Sarah could use to tell her that she was not a normal, human girl. There was want and love reflected in the brown orbs that took Sarah's breath away.

The raven haired woman could do nothing but kiss down the girl's hips until she was lying between the strong thighs staring at the girl's pussy. Sarah's tongue poked out from between her lips to lick up Cameron's pussy tasting the girl's wetness and moaning loudly. Leaning forward ever so slightly Sarah took the girl's clit between her teeth and nibbled, smirking a little when Cameron's hips pressed up into her face and the girl's hand locked in her hair pressing her closer. Sarah was happy to lick and flick the Terminator's clit with her tongue, feeling the girl's clit throbbing.

"God please..." Cameron moaned loudly feeling the sparks of pleasure flowing throughout her body.

Sarah smirked against the girl's clit, taking one of her hands and slipping it between Cameron's legs, the other settling on the girl's hip to keep her from moving too much. Sarah pressed two of her fingers to the girl's entrance and waited for a moment for Cameron to realise what she was about to do. "Sarah..." The girl moaned loudly her hips bucking and pressing Sarah's fingers inside her.

The raven haired woman thrust her fingers inside Cameron slowly and softly. The older woman moaned at the feeling of Cameron's tight passage squeezing around her fingers. Cameron's hand snapped back suddenly and her cunt started to squeeze and relax on Sarah's fingers, prompting the older woman to move harder inside her and suck harder on her clit.

Cameron went still for a moment before she started to buck and crash around Sarah, moaning and screaming out the woman's name.

A couple of minutes later Cameron's brown eyes opened and she blinked as if she was confused before she turned her gaze down to the woman whose head was resting on her thigh. "I love..." she paused for a moment as if not knowing what she was about to say, "I love you."

"I know." Sarah returned softly, crawling up Cameron's body to press a kiss to the girl's pink lips, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Cameron makes her Move.

"Is it my turn now?" Cameron asked tentatively, stroking her hand down the older woman's side lovingly as she stared down into the woman's eyes.

"I suppose that it is," Sarah replied as she lay on her back next to Cameron. The woman turned her head slightly so that she was able to press her lips against the column of Cameron's throat.

The Terminator purred, and then paused confused at what made her give out that sound but when she saw Sarah's smile at the words she smiled instead. "I love you," She whispered softly at the raven haired woman. "I don't fully understand what those words mean but I know that is the feeling I have for you."

"And I for you," Sarah replied softly trailing her hand up Cameron's arm and then cupping the girl's cheek with it. "You are beautiful, you know that don't you."

"The boys at school call me 'hot' all the time," Cameron offered as if it was an answer to Sarah's question.

"I bet they do." Sarah replied with a short laugh as she stared affectionately into Cameron's eyes. "You are a very beautiful woman Cameron; don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"I'll try," The brunette replied turning onto her side fully so that she could look down into Sarah's eyes, "You are beautiful too."

The raven haired woman just laughed softly taking the brunette's bottom lip within her own and kissing the girl soundly. Cameron took this as a sign that Sarah agreed that it was her turn and rolled over so that she was straddling the older woman's hips. The girl broke the kiss to trail her lips down Sarah's throat tasting the older woman's skin beneath her tongue.

Sarah moaned as Cameron sucked on her pulse point, the Terminator's teeth scraped over her skin and bit down leaving impressions of the woman's neck from where her teeth were. The brunette's hands trailed up Sarah's sides until they were cupping the woman's bare breasts, the girl's thumbs caressing the hard buds softly as she worked the woman's breasts. Cameron's lips wasted no time on the older woman's throat as she kissed, licked and bit down to the woman's right breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking on it lovingly.

Sarah's hands grasped Cameron's head to hold her where she was as she felt the sparks of pleasure working their way up and down her throat. "Cameron," The older woman moaned in a low tone as her head tilted to the side so that she could see what the brunette was doing.

Cameron smirked at the tone at which the woman moaned and she pulled away from Sarah's nipple to look up into the woman's eyes, Sarah's hands on her neck did nothing to hold the brunette down being that she was a Terminator. "I love you," Cameron murmured softly before pressing her lips down to the valley between Sarah's breasts and then across to her other nipple.

Cameron took the woman's nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue around it before she bit down on the woman's nipple and sucked it into her mouth flicking her tongue over the hard bud and purring at the reactions from Sarah's body.

The raven haired woman's hands pressed down on the top of Cameron's head as she futilely tried to get the girl to go lower, though with the difference in their strength meant that Cameron didn't move anywhere. The brunette's lips stayed attached to Sarah's breast on which she nibbled softly tasting the woman on her tongue.

"Please Cameron," Sarah begged as her back arched, and she pressed down on the top of Cameron's head again trying to get the girl to go lower.

"What do you want me to do?" Cameron asked as she pulled away from Sarah's breast and leaned up to press her lips against Sarah's.

"I want you between my legs," Sarah moaned softly, "I want you to make me come."

Cameron smiled at Sarah's words and proceeded to kiss and lick her way down so that she was between Sarah's legs. "You mean like this?" The girl teased as she placed a kiss on Sarah's folds.

"Just like that," Sarah moaned breathily as her hips bucked up into Cameron's face, "Please Cameron."

The girl in question parted Sarah's fold with her tongue and found the older woman's clit easily with her tongue as it throbbed hard as Sarah grew more and more aroused. "You taste so good." Cameron moaned softly.

"As do you," Sarah replied arching her back into Cameron's face.

Cameron didn't pay attention to the raven haired woman's words and instead moved to press her tongue deeper between Sarah's pussy lips, flicking her tongue along them and finding that sweet taste that she knew was purely Sarah and nothing else. The girl searched deeper within Sarah's cunt looking for her opening as well, so that she could fuck it like Sarah had done to her.

When she finally found it her tongue slipped inside the wide opening with no problem surprising both Cameron and Sarah. The brunette gave a moan as she felt her tongue slipping instead Sarah's passage, and then Sarah tightening around it at the intrusion before she relaxed again now used to Cameron being instead her.

"Please," The raven haired woman moaned softly, "Please Cameron fuck me."

The Terminator pulled away from Sarah slightly only to press her tongue back in deeper, flicking the tip of it around inside Sarah to stimulate the woman's cunt. Cameron's teeth scraped over Sarah's clit as she moved her tongue deep inside the older woman's cunt, feeling her walls tighten and relax.

"Please, Cameron, use your fingers." The raven haired woman begged incoherently as her hips bucked up into Cameron's face.

The Terminator pulled her tongue out of the woman and studied her face for a moment, finally agreeing with what the older woman asked her to do as she positioned two of her fingers at Sarah's entrance. Just as the Terminator thrust her fingers inside her also took Sarah's clit into her mouth once again and sucked on it hard flicking it with her tongue in time to the thrusts of her fingers.

Cameron timed her movements exactly so that Sarah felt the full extent of her movements. Twisting her fingers a little inside Sarah Cameron searched for the spot that would throw her over the edge, the spot which Sarah had found within her. She knew when she had found it by the loud moan that came from the back of Sarah's throat and the way that the woman's back arched completely off the bed.

"God Cameron," The woman moaned loudly bucking her hips into Cameron's fingers, her hands reaching down to grip the girl's long brown locks and keep the girl's head exactly where it was.

The brunette moved harder and faster inside the older woman, pressing her tongue hard against the woman's clit as her fingers pounded against Sarah's g-spot. "Come for me Sarah," She whispered softly as she stared up into Sarah's green eyes.

Almost as if she had been waiting for Cameron to say those words Sarah tightened around her fingers and bucked hard into the girl's face for a moment before her back arched and her body stilled. A loud moan was ripped from Sarah's throat in the form of Cameron's name.

A couple of minutes after her back had arched Sarah collapsed back onto the bed and Cameron's fingers stopped moving within the woman. "I love you," The Terminator whispered as she kissed up Sarah's stomach to her face before pressing her lips lovingly against Sarah's.

"I love you too," Sarah whispered tiredly wrapping her arms around Cameron's neck and kissing her lovingly.

"You should sleep," The Terminator replied softly, circling her arms around Sarah's waist and holding her to her chest.

"Stay?" Sarah asked tiredly.

"I will," Cameron promised, smiling down at her lover.


End file.
